When we taint the air - SetoSolace SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: Air, hot and full of scent of sweat mixed with soft rose, filled the spacious room. It was hard to breathe it in, and both men in it were gasping for breath. Their lips were connected, letting out soft moans as their tongues mashed and danced together in a heated lock. [NSFW] [Setosolace]


Air, hot and full of scent of sweat mixed with soft rose, filled the spacious room. It was hard to breathe it in, and both men in it were gasping for breath. Their lips were connected, letting out soft moans as their tongues mashed and danced together in a heated lock.

They were forced to part for the lack of air, but like a magnet and metal, they were drawn back to each other immediately.

They were as close as they could, but it still seemed to not be enough. Seto grinded himself against Brice, shuddering as pleasure coursed through his veins.

He whimpered, hands pawing at Brice's shoulders. "Ah, Brice!" he cried out, squeezing his eyes closed as the blond's hand travelled down his body.

The long fingers wrapped around his length and started moving up and down, causing him to tremble and moan softly.

Brice covered Seto's lips with his own, eagerly swallowing all the moans that the mage let out. His thumb swiped over the tip occasionally and smeared the precum collected there, making his movements smoother. Seto seemed to like it, gasping and groaning every time the sensation racked his whole body.

"Brice- ah- no-" he cried out. "S-stop, I'll-" Panting harshly, the brunet graspee Brice's hand, pulling it forcibly away from himself. "I-I don't want to- c-come yet," he whispered desperately. "I-I want to c-come… with you inside," he murmured, his cheeks coloring a deep red as he buried it into Brice's chest.

He could feel the blond's heartbeat speed up, to the point where it was hammering against his ear. "Is that so?" Brice whispered heatedly. He reached behind Seto, taking a hold of the lube sitting on the covers. He popped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount of the gel onto his fingers.

Seto was still clinging to him, burying his face into his chest as Brice's moist fingers reached and circled his entrance.

Sero mewled, winding his arms around Brice's shoulders as one finger pushed inside. He closed his eyes, letting out small mewls and moans.

Brice chuckled into his ear, proceeding to nibble on it and making Seto shudder.

"Brice…" Seto whimpered.

"Hm?" Brice purred, adding a second finger and scissoring them.

"P-please… hurry up!" Seto begged, squeezing his eyes shut again as Brice's fingers came close, but never brushed against that one spot within him that made him see literal stars. They were pulled out and he whimpered as Brice manouvered him up and onto his lap. The blond slowly sunk him down onto his length.

Seto clawed at Brice's back, mouth hung open in a silent scream.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the brunet adjust. Seto panted harshly, chest heaving as Brice brushed his chocolate hair out of his face.

They gazed into each other's eyes until Seto gave a small nod. Brice's hands grasped his sides and lifted him up, letting him go so he sunk right back down.

Seto moaned loudly, the angle allowing Brice to brush just against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure running up and down his spine.

"Ah! Brice!" Seto moaned, unashamed.

The blond grunted, setting a quick pace of lifting and lowering the brunet. The smell of sweat surrounded them and only served to fuel their passion further.

Brice's mouth latched onto the junction of Seto's neck and he sucked a bright red mark on to the pale skin. Seto's back arched as he moaned, hands clawing at Brice's shoulders.

"I-I… Brice, I'm g-gonna… Brice…!" he moaned desperately.

Brice, as an answer, quickened his pace further, purring into the mage's ear.

"Come, Seto," he whispered in a hushed and deep tone.

Seto buried his face into Brice's chest, moaning out his name as white exploded behind his eyelids and over both their stomachs.

Brice grunted, moving Seto's now slack and oversensitive body a few more times before kissing him deeply and filling him to the brim with warmth.

They panted, both gasping for their breaths. Brice, gently, lifted Seto off of himself, setting the spent mage down onto the covers. He laid down next to him immediately and Seto wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you," the petite mage whispered, eyelids droopy as he gazed at Brice.

"I love you too," Brice mumbled back, smiling softly.

"Goodnight," Seto murmured as his eyes slipped closed.

"Goodnight, Seto," Brice whispered quietly, placing a soft kiss onto Seto's forehead.


End file.
